Jack Danner
Jack Danner is a wealthy man and also the Chicago crime fighter Hawk-Owl. Biography Early Life Danner lived with his parents and older brother, but his brother and parents both died through suspicious accidental circumstances. He became an orphan, and was admitted to St. Frederick's Orphanage where he became good friends with the director, Father Joe. He met fellow orphan Daniel Toliver, and they were both brought out to the Danner mansion when Danner's aunt Ruth Danner returned from Europe. Ruth met Kwi Chi, an old sensei, and his young son Lee, and Kwi Chi trained them as award winning martial artists. Danner had an incident where he intervened during a fight between a hawk and an owl and was injured. Toliver and Danner played basketball at their school, and Danner was a classmate of Morgan Jones' through Harvard. Danner went into the military and received top-notch training by several military disciplines. He returned to Chicago and renovated the Danner mansion, and lived with Ruth, employing Toliver and Lee. Hawk-Owl Upon seeing rising crime rates in Chicago, Danner used his money to become the Hawk-Owl, his identity only known to those in his home and Father Joe. Building the Nest as a stable cloud above his mansion, Danner constructed a high-tech suit and flying car and went around Chicago to break up crime. Wanting a sidekick, Danner designed a costume for 'Woody', and went back to the Orphanage to find one, having just saved them from a break-in by two robbers the day before. He announced that he would bankroll the orphanage, and was treated graciously by everyone except one surly teenager, Hank Kipple. Danner decided to adopt him, and brought him home while going on nightly runs as the Hawk-Owl. He brought Hank to his new school in his limo the first day to make Hank have to fight bullies in the school. Hank found the Nest on only his second night, right when Danner was arriving, and Danner admitted that he had Hank brought up to be his sidekick. Finding Hank angry with him, Danner went to Father Joe for advice, and he suggested being normal. Walking to Hank's school to pick him up, Danner met with Jones, the principal now, and Hank accidentally knocked him out. Still walking home anyways, Danner called Toliver asking him to destroy the Nest, and Hank admitted that he liked it, and Toliver aborted. Playing catch outside Danner's home, Danner and Hank were shocked when the Ultimates arrived. Steve Rogers announced to Danner that had private business to attend to, but Danner insisted that Hank can come with the Ultimates. Rogers relented, and as Danner and Hank walked to the Nest, Danner revealed that he was dismissive of the Ultimates. Donning his uniform in the Nest, Danner got into a heated argument with Rogers that led to the two fighting. Henry Pym tried to stop the argument to no avail, and Thor had to end it. Danner refused to join the Ultimates and Rogers had the team leave. They received news of Jones going crazy and murdering his wife and another man, and after he invaded Hank's school, Hank escaped to get the Woody costume. Danner stopped him and went to stop Jones himself, but was defeated by students he had recruited. He was delivered, beaten, to his home's doorstep. Briefly in a coma, he awoke to hear Hank going after Jones, and struggled awake to get with Lee and got in his outfit and brought owls led by Ralph to the school. He found Hank and Toliver about to be killed by Jones, but the owls defeated him. The next day, the whole family ate together, with Ruth making Danner promise never to involve Hank again. The promise was broken as they fought Chicago crime together, Abilities and Traits Danner was a loner, but believed in sticking up for the right thing. He had few people he truly trusted, but was completely devoted to them. Having no superpowers, Danner relied on his extensive military training and his money to become an effective soldier. Appearances *''Ultimate Adventures 1: "It Ain't Me You're Lookin' For, Babe"'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Adventures 2: "Send Lawyers, Guns, and Money"'' *''Ultimate Adventures 3: Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in their Cages...'' *''Ultimate Adventures 4: One Tin Soldier'' *''Ultimate Adventures 5: What Becomes of All the Little Boys?'' *''Ultimate Adventures 6: "Song for Woody" Bob Dylan, 1960''